


Fictober18 #13 - “Try harder, next time.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow Season 3, F/M, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set in Season 3 (I heart Season 3), Diggle confronts Oliver about letting Felicity go - yes, I can write the same story a different way over and over and over ;)





	Fictober18 #13 - “Try harder, next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

“I’m fine. I told her I wanted her to be happy. Ray is a good guy. He’s smart, he’s rich - he’s practically prince charming. Felicity deserves the best. Ray Palmer may be the best. So that is why I am completely fine with her dating Ray.” With that last word, Oliver broke the test dummy.

 

Diggle shook his head. “Try harder, next time.”

 

“I didn’t mean to break it,” Oliver defended himself.

 

“Nope, you can’t lie to me remember. I’m the person you tell the truth. Beside your punches got harder every time you said - Ray. You have it bad. And for all your concern of Felicity having the best, did you ever ask her what she wanted?” Diggle stared at Oliver, this question needed to be answered.

 

“No. She deserves the best. That’s not me so don’t even go there Digg. She’s happy.” Oliver defended himself while picking up the debris from the broken dummy.

 

“She’s not,” Digg said quietly.

 

“What? Did Palmer hurt her? How dare he! I thought she was out with him tonight. Where is she? Is she home?” Oliver was so angry. He gave her up just she could be hurt by that idiot. His hands shook with anger. He felt Digg’s hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

 

“Hey, man it’s okay.” Digg gripped Oliver’s shoulder then let go. “No, Palmer did not hurt her. Felicity is trying so hard to make it work with Palmer but she’s failing - she loves you. But you told her that wasn’t a possibility so she is trying to find her happy elsewhere - that’s what makes her so amazing. If you really wanted her to be happy you would be with her.” 

 

Oliver shook his head. “I don’t know what to do. I love her. But I don’t deserve her. She is so good, Digg. She is the best person I’ve ever met. She makes me want to be a better person. She makes me believe that’s possible. You were right when you said we couldn’t protect her. But I couldn't listen. When I met her it was as though she gave me the air to breathe again. She’s everything.”

 

“Man, she sounds like an amazing woman. Can I meet her?” Felicity could not describe the pain she felt listening to Oliver describe the feelings that he had for another woman. To be honest, she felt sick, she spoke before she could stop herself. The look of shock on John and Oliver’s faces made her feel worse she had not.

 

Neither Oliver nor John had heard Felicity enter the foundry. John snapped out of it first. “Felicity, you look nice. I’m on my way out. I’ll let Oliver explain what we were talking about.” Digg made a quick exit.

 

Once Digg left it was so silent you could only hear the music overhead from Verdant. Felicity gave Oliver a moment to break the ice but when he remained silent she couldn’t stand it any longer. “Oliver, I’m really glad you found someone who you feel that way about. I guess you were right not to start something with me. You don’t need to feel uncomfortable. I have Ray. So why don’t we drop this. Clearly, you are uncomfortable, I’m uncomfortable. Let’s just pretend this never happened.” Felicity turned to walk away but Oliver reached out to grab her elbow before she could leave.

 

Oliver let it all spill out. “It’s you. You were the woman I was talking about. You are the woman that I love. You are the only woman I could ever imagine loving. I didn’t know what love was before you.”

 

Felicity was speechless. She looked at Oliver for signs that he was lying. He pushed her away, sure he said he loved her, well sort of, it could have been a pity thing. But now she was hearing he really did love her. Like really loved her like the way she loved him. “You love me?” She managed to squeak.

 

Oliver nodded. He couldn’t get over how free he felt after telling her the truth. 

 

Felicity hesitated for only a moment before launching herself into his arms. “I love you too. Oliver, you are my everything.” She held him tightly. 

 

They stood like that for a couple of minutes soaking each other in before Felicity pulled back, looked up at Oliver, “we are in this now. There is no going back, are you okay with that?”

 

“I’ll never deserve you….” Oliver began.

 

“You deserve me. Trust me, I’m coming with my own baggage. You will soon realize you may have gotten the crappy end of the stick.” Felicity cupped his Oliver’s face, loving the feel of his scruff beneath her hand.

 

“Never.” Oliver smiled. She was killing him with her touch. He pulled her closer. “You cut me off. I was going to say, I’ll never deserve you BUT I’m going to spend the rest of my life working toward that goal.”

 

“We will talk more about this in future. But I think Digg is gone for the night. We have the foundry to ourselves.” Felicity gave Oliver a mischievous smile.

 

“Why Ms Smoak, I am enjoying that look in your eye. Are you having thoughts?” Oliver teased feeling more joy than he’d ever felt in his life.

 

“Many thoughts, Mr. Queen. They start with this,” she pulled down on Oliver’s neck so their lips could meet. They both let out a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Also in case, anyone is interested - I just noticed this is my 100th story! Thanks to all those who have read, commented, or added any kudos to my stories! You have no idea how much that means to me!


End file.
